Irinthiel Maurath
This article is about a Shadowstrike operative. For other uses, see Shadow. Lieutenant Irinthiel Maurath, codename Shadow, is the leader of Shadowstrike, a covert ops team working for the Magicracy of Alent, and the daughter of Syrese Frostvale. She's currently working on a case solving the breakout of Razravkar Dominus and the Union Workers' role in it. She's in a relationship with the Shadowstrike operative Varjo. Biography Early Years Irinthiel Maurath was born as the half-elven daughter of the elf Syrese Frostvale and a human in Aison. When Syrese tried to use her in her experiments, Irinthiel and her father fled to Libaterra where her father died years later of old age and a broken heart, which left Irinthiel resentful towards her mother. Irinthiel showed promise in magic and joined the Magicracy of Alent after its rise in the aftermath of the Cataclysm. She was recruited into the Anti Mage Police by Councillor Omaroch d'Zarnagon. Irinthiel proved to be a hard-working officer with a strong sense of justice, and she eventually was promoted to the rank of lieutenant in the force. She eventually entered a relationship with another AMP operative, Varjo. Godslayer Era Deceiver's Gambit Heart of Darkness Despair's Wake Garden of Fear Irinthiel accompanied Ombre and Ying Zi to the cryo chambers in the lower levels of the central ziggurat where the necromancer Janus Todd summoned the spirit of the deceased Razravkar Dominus. Irinthiel and her team asked Razravkar several questions regarding the murder of AMP operative Bill Clinton as well as the Union's involvement in Razravkar's jailbreak a few weeks prior. Aliases and Nicknames ; Lieutenant : Her rank in the Anti Mage Police. ; Rin : A nickname which Varjo uses affectionately. ; Shadow : Her codename in Shadowstrike. Appearance Short, dark hair, purple eyes, medium height. Clad in the purple armor of special AMP operatives. Personality and Traits Deadpan snarker, determined, cunning, manipulative. Has a dry sense of humour. Powers and Abilities She's a capable illusionist and can create two phantasmal copies of herself to distract her enemies while also using those copies to actually cast minor spells to use as further distraction. She also has a deductive and observant mind, noticing even the tiniest of details. Relationships Omaroch d'Zarnagon Irinthiel and Omaroch have known each other since Alent's founding, and she's well aware of his role in the forming of AMP. The two respect each other although have playful banter at times. Refan d'Zarnagon Irinthiel and Refan's first meeting almost turned passionate when Refan attempted to seduce her while she was looking for information from him. The experience left Irinthiel on shaky ground as she realized that Refan's manipulation had somehow affected her despite her trying to keep her cool initially. Refan likewise felt a connection with Irinthiel, and the meeting between the two affected him perhaps more than it affected her. Schatten Irinthiel treats her fellow Shadowstrike operative Schatten as her right-hand man. The two genuinely respect one another, and when Irinthiel is unavailable, Schatten acts in her stead. Schtolteheim Reinbach III Irinthiel and Raine have a somewhat snarky relationship as underling and superior. Although Raine respects Irinthiel's skills as a detective and a mage, he sometimes grows frustrated with her deadpan humour and actions, and Irinthiel can't help but snark at the captain because it amuses her although she still obeys his orders to the letter. Syrese Frostvale Syrese is Irinthiel's mother whom Irinthiel resents because she had attempted to experiment on her. Varjo Irinthiel and Varjo, whose real name is Rosalind, have been in a relationship for a while and care for each other. Ying Zi Irinthiel has grown to tolerate the newest recruit into Shadowstrike. Ying Zi is more than happy to follow Irinthiel's orders and impress her, and Irinthiel likewise finds Ying Zi's enthusiasm something that is both admirable yet annoying if she ends up seeing it in large doses. See also *Shadowstrike *Syrese Frostvale Category:Anti Mage Police Category:Characters Category:Libaterra Category:Magicracy of Alent Category:Mixed Ancestry Category:Shadowstrike Category:Third Age